fear_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
JEHOVAH
JEHOVAH is the Creator God of the Universe, and of all Creation(Genesis 1). Known by many names and reflectively descriptive titles, He/They are the One True God, the Supreme Being responsible for the existence of all life, morality, energy and matter which can be seen, learned about, and understood by man. Being eternal(having neither beginning nor end), JEHOVAH is existence itself, and is the very reason why all other existences that do have beginning and end are possible and exist, as He is their Creator. NATURE OF EXISTENCE Known as the Holy Trinity, JEHOVAH is a triune(three-in-one, Matthew 28:19) Being whose independent self-existence is eternal(without beginning or end). Being triune, God has three parts which are three separate but equal individuals which make up His Being; God the Father, God the Son, and God the Holy Spirit, thus allowing for one to use the term "They" in reference to JEHOVAH GOD accurately, along with simply He, which all three parts are called by in the Holy Bible(Genesis-Revelation) despite not having any physical gender as humans and animals of the Earth do. These three are each individually and equally a part of God, each being fully God in their own right as everything about them is Divine Perfection. Being the Supreme Being and source of all moral authority, JEHOVAH is omniscient(has all and infinite knowledge, all-knowing), omnipotent(having all and infinite power), omnipresent(infinitely and all present in that He dwells in one way or another in all His Creation at all times), omnibenevolent(infinitely and all-good, having no evil, unrighteousness, or unholiness about Him), and, in regards to His creations(all other existences besides Him and sin) and all things and beings not sinful and contrary to His nature, commands, and standards, He is all-loving, shown most clearly in His Salvation Plan for humanity's redemption from sin to dwell with Him in Eternity. See Salvation Plan section for further information on this matter, and its reason. POWERS AND ABILITIES As the only real God and the Creator of this infinitely complex and perfectly precise, varied, and beautiful Universe in which we live, JEHOVAH is infinitely powerful and capable, able to do anything imaginable that would not be contrary to His nature of Absolute Holiness, Righteousness, Justice, and Perfection. His perfect mind and infinite intelligence, together with His infinite power can be seen and understood to exist in the Creation itself(Romans 1:18-32), and one need only study and learn about the Universe and its infinite complexity and perfect precision to see proof God exists. Having created Creation, God has absolute power of control over it all, able to manipulate it to do and work as He Wills, even if contrary to the normal order and manner in which He designed them to, such as making the Sun stand still in the sky to aid His prophet Joshua and His people in battle(Joshua 10:13), and the 10 Plagues of Egypt where He demonstrated His control over nature and life in a way that proved many of the idol gods of Egypt to be false. In the advent of sin's effects corroding the Universe(Romans 8:21-22), God maintains the Universe in its working order with His power(Hebrews 1:3), which keeps the Universe itself from collapsing altogether as it grows old like garments(Psalm 102:26). It is literally impossible to overestimate JEHOVAH'S power, as it has no limit. SALVATION PLAN OF JEHOVAH The Salvation Plan of God is the Creator God of the Universe and all Creation, JEHOVAH'S, plan for humans to be eternally redeemed of their sin natures and forgiven all their sins against Him(with one exception, whose very act makes Eternal Salvation impossible for those who commit it) after the first man, Adam allowed his wife, Eve, to be deceived into sinning against God(or least allowed her to sin against Him unimpeded), and then deliberately did the same and brought sin on all their descendants(Genesis 3, Romans 5:12), which JEHOVAH judged sin with death(Genesis 2:17). The Plan is that because of Adam did this, God the Father ordained and eventually(rounded off to 2,000 years ago) sent His Son, Jesus Christ(God the Son), to be born into the world as a human, and die as the perfect sacrifice on mankind's behalf on the cross to pay the death penalty of all their sins required as their judged punishment, and was risen from the dead on the third day by the Father, that whoever able to understand their sin natures, who Jesus is, and the meaning of what He did on the cross for them, could be eternally saved, forgiven of their sins, and redeemed of their sin natures by simply sincerely believing in and accepting Him as being the Son of God, who died for their sins, was buried, and was risen from the grave, and in so doing be spiritually made alive(all lost, unsaved people are spiritually dead for their unforgiven sins, and unredeemed sin natures, John 3:16-18) and born-again into the Family of God, and will dwell with God in Eternity. To do this, one must sincerely believe these things by heart and confess them by mouth(John 3:16, Romans 10:9) If you will, and in so doing believe in the Name of the only begotten Son of God, you will be saved, and can know that you are saved and have eternal life(1 John 5:13). Thats all it takes, and all there is to it. If a lost person(someone able to understand their sin nature, who Jesus is, and what He did for them on the cross, and able to choose whether or not to accept Jesus or reject Him as Savior) hears the Salvation Plan and the Gospel of Jesus Christ(written above), but rejects Him as Savior, they will, unless they reconsider and get saved if they are given another opportunity to prior to death, go to Hell or the Lake of Fire(two places God created for eternal punishment of the sins of Satan and his followers, including humans who reject Jesus) when they die, and ultimately spend all of Eternity in the Lake of Fire, paying their sin debt to God themself because they refused to let Jesus' perfect sacrifice pay their sin debt for them. If one under grace, meaning that they are not mentally able to understand their sin nature, who Jesus is, what He did for them on the cross for them, and their need of Salvation dies, then they will go to Heaven when they die along with born-again believers, because they aren't able to choose to reject or accept Jesus as Savior, and the Bible makes it very clear the condemnation of the Lake of Fire is only for those who have rejected Jesus Christ(Matthew 7:21-23, Revelation 3:5, 20:15). This is the truth of God and His Salvation Plan, and the consequences of choosing to reject it. The only two ways one can, with certainty, become unable to get saved is by committing the unforgivable sin of Holy Spirit blasphemy, which consists of speaking against and calling the Holy Spirit unclean(Matthew 12:30-32, Mark 3:28-30), or to be turned over to strong delusions by God if they are alive when and after the Rapture happens and the anti-christ appears, with them having heard but rejected Jesus and His Gospel prior to that(2 Thessalonians 2:1-12). PERSONALITY Being Divine Perfection that knows no unrighteousness, evil, or unholiness, JEHOVAH is the Supreme Being with infinite love for His Creation and all life therein, and justness and fairness in their treatment. Even before they ever could, He knew that man would choose to sin against Him, and had already ordained the Salvation Plan to be their redemption, that whosoever would accept Jesus Christ(God the Son) as the Son of God and their personal Savior could be saved and born-again into the Family of God, and spend Eternity with Him, rather than in the Lake of Fire paying their sin debt to God themself for rejecting Jesus. God is humble beyond all comparison, giving humans free will to choose whether or not to accept Him and do his Will(getting saved and serving Him), or not, out of desire for them to choose Him willingly, in love and faith, rather than force them to in necessity(John 3:16). Despite His utter despise of sin, God's love of humanity is so great that, along with providing the Salvation Plan for humans, He is very long-suffering toward their sin, and has given abundant amounts of time to repent before finally bringing judgement and punishment of sin, such as the 120 years JEHOVAH gave the human race to repent of evil before destroying all but Noah's family in the Noahic Flood(Genesis 6:3, Genesis 7), and the overall more than 400 more years given to the people of the Promised Land to repent of their evil before He would bring in the Hebrews as promised to Abraham(Genesis 15), which was also why He chose to allow the Hebrews to be put into bondage in Egypt during those 400 years. God always keeps His promises, and can't lie(Numbers 23:19, Titus 1:2), which is why He carried out His prophecy to Abraham as He promised in Genesis 15.